


the heat lies in the negative space

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, art school au, art student joong x nude model hwa, nothing spicy happens its just seonghwa trying to flirt, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: figure drawing model seonghwa wants to get to know earnest art student hongjoong in more ways than one, but he quickly realizes he's got his work cut out for him.(sometimes, desire burns brightest in the negative space)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 291
Collections: Anonymous





	the heat lies in the negative space

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lovely ania @sharkhwa as is often the case :P she suggested nude model seonghwa and art student hongjoong~
> 
> in this universe seonghwa is also an art student but attending a diff school~
> 
> oh fyi for my non-art-student folk: negative space is not actually negative, it essentially refers to the space that is not the main "subject" of an art piece, such as the background of a painting, space around a cup, empty space in between two overlapping objects. seems insignificant and not smth to be prioritized, but a visual art piece can become very powerful when the artist puts intentional design/thought into the harmony of positive and negative space~ 
> 
> :D :D :D

“I do private figure drawing sessions,” Seonghwa says, relieved to find that Hongjoong is still in the classroom after he’s returned from changing into his normal day clothes. He leans against Hongjoong’s drawing bench as he watches Hongjoong pack up his toolbox, then snap large rubber bands to secure his newsprint pad to his drawing clipboard. The drawing bench is one of the taller ones, and during the class, Seonghwa had wanted to laugh every time he shifted poses and spotted Hongjoong drawing with intense concentration, his legs cutely dangling on either side of it. 

“Do you?” Hongjoong says absentmindedly, pushing up his glasses before he blinks his large, owlish eyes at Seonghwa. The collar of his thin turtleneck drops down, and Seonghwa’s gaze drops with the movement to linger on the sliver of collarbone that’s revealed. “You attend art school, too, right? I guess it helps chip away at the blood-sucking tuition.” 

“Yeah,” Seonghwa says. The truth is, he’s _never_ done a private figure drawing session, because he doesn’t do well with one-on-one interactions, let alone ones where he’s nude and vulnerable and a tad bit uncomfortable. He does like working as a model in university classes, though, because it’s rewarding to see all the budding talent packed into one room and it’s a good way to get a workout in while getting paid. The kind, respectful students and high quality lectures from industry professionals count as a bonus, too, but the best part of Seonghwa’s figure drawing model career so far, without a doubt, has been meeting Hongjoong. 

But Hongjoong doesn’t need to know any of that. Doesn’t need to know that Seonghwa offering a _private session_ is mainly driven by his not-so-professional interest in Hongjoong as an artist and a person, and that Seonghwa’s a little distraught there are only four weeks left of this class because it means they might not ever see each other again afterwards. 

Beyond the earnest, reserved personality, Hongjoong is really, _really_ cute. Their figure drawing classes are five hours long, and he’ll roll in fifteen minutes early at 7:45 am with his supplies and a breakfast burrito the same size as his face, wearing some iteration of a colorful sweater with an oversized, black denim jacket paired with ripped jeans and well worn sneakers. His nails are always a different color every week, cerulean blue or gold chrome or white, to name a few, and he sometimes ties back part of his hair into a ponytail to get it out of his face while he draws, which is the most lethal addition to his already horribly attractive aesthetic. Seonghwa is proud of himself for keeping it together this far into the game and not collapsing in the middle of his poses every time he’s metaphorically punched in the face by the sheer intensity of Hongjoong’s beauty. 

“I think there’d be a couple of students who would benefit from private drawing sessions,” Hongjoong says, scanning the room, and Seonghwa shifts to conveniently block Hongjoong’s attempts to gather potential clientele for him. “I attend workshops on the weekend, so…” 

“Workshops are crowded,” Seonghwa says swiftly, and he spots Hongjoong looking past him distractedly as a few of his classmates leave without him. “It’d be easier if you had a model show up to your apartment at a time that’s convenient for you, right?” 

“I guess,” Hongjoong says, pursing his lips. “Well, I’m going to—” 

Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s easel bag from the shorter boy so that Hongjoong’s hands are free to carry his main bag and smaller toolbox. Seonghwa doesn't have to worry about getting his things since he already has his own, small backpack hanging off of his shoulder. “Where did you park? I’ll carry your stuff to your car. Do you want to get lunch together?” 

“I parked in the underground lot,” Hongjoong answers. He’s speaking slowly, but it seems to stem more from confusion rather than reluctance to continue talking to Seonghwa, and Seonghwa nudges him in the direction of the door so that they can exit the room before their conversation continues, Hongjoong bidding goodbye to the rest of his classmates quietly with a brief nod. “Why do you want to eat together? Do you need restaurant recommendations for this area?” 

It seems that Hongjoong can’t really read between the lines until they’re highlighted in neon yellow for him, but Seonghwa doesn’t mind doing that if it’ll get his point across faster. 

“To be honest with you, I really like the way you draw. I keep thinking about your style even when I’m not working as a model, and...” The elevator doors open, and Seonghwa herds Hongjoong out onto the level where Hongjoong has parked before he continues talking. “And I very much like you as a person, so I want to get to know you better.” 

“Ah, I’m flattered,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa wonders, idly, if Hongjoong understands the sort of _like_ Seonghwa means. When they reach his car, he clicks his car remote to pop open his trunk, and inside is a mess of loose leaf drawings, empty water bottles, and miscellaneous car accessories that aren’t in their proper storing bags. The lack of organization makes Seonghwa grimace, but he can always clean it for Hongjoong after they get more familiar with each other, and hopefully that’s soon _._ “We can do lunch and it’d be nice to draw you more, but even if I did, I’d still want to go to some other workshops to get additional practice.” 

Seonghwa frowns. “Why?” 

“Your body line is too pretty,” Hongjoong says matter-of-factly, and Seonghwa gapes at him. “It’s not very realistic for art students to learn from…” 

Then he sees the dazed look on Seonghwa’s face, and mistakes it as him having said something offensive. “Sorry, did I say something bad? That’s not how I meant it, it’s just good to draw all body types and yours is kind of like the ones you see in old master drawings, so—” 

“No, you said something too good,” Seonghwa says, with the remaining half of his soul that hasn’t leaked out of him yet, and leans into Hongjoong’s personal space. At this proximity, Hongjoong’s lashes are thick and dark, and he smells like a mix of laundry detergent and vanilla, but Seonghwa is quickly realizing he’s got his work cut out for him because Hongjoong remains unphased even with Seonghwa crowding him against his car. “Man, I’m looking forward to this.” 

“Looking forward to what?” Hongjoong asks. 

“To lunch~” Seonghwa answers sweetly, before backing off and smoothing out Hongjoong’s bangs. “Where are we going to eat?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was fun! thank you for reading


End file.
